


Hésitant

by vacci_piano



Series: Omega Assassins [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Madeleine lives, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Softcore Porn, Tribadism, omega Aveline de Grandpré, references to milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacci_piano/pseuds/vacci_piano
Summary: Can she choose an alpha, if she is to lose both?
Relationships: Aveline de Grandpré/Patience Gibbs, Gérald Blanc/Aveline de Grandpré
Series: Omega Assassins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hésitant

Aveline weaves her way around the milling guests, careful not to be caught in conversation. Her presence at society outings such as this ball are somewhat unexpected now that she is past her prime; despite having the reputation of an incorrigible flirt, despite her wealth and good looks, she is a prize that cannot be won. Others her age are either bonded or kept in secret - the ones with her complexion - and the few remaining wallflowers have given up entirely.

But she is not here to hunt for a wealthy alpha, for bonding or... otherwise.

“Madeleine.”

Madeleine motions for Aveline to follow her into a small study for some privacy, away from the crowd. Jovial chatter gives way to silence once Aveline shuts the door behind her.

“Pray, this is an odd place to meet,” Aveline tries for levity. “If I did not know better, I would say you have plans for me.”

Madeleine sighs, looking as weary as her age. She is still as graceful looking as ever, but her years are woven into her skin and hair, now more white than fiery. The corners of her thinned mouth lift up, more in grimace than an actual smile. “You would be correct.”

Aveline frowns.

“Aveline, I know our relationship has never recovered to what it used to be. But I want to make it very clear. I still consider you _family_ ,” her tone is careful now, “and whatever our beliefs - whatever our past - my ties to you are _personal_ and I wish to make it clear I am trying to do right by your father.”

_But not by Jeanne._

Aveline thinks of her mother who chose to spend the rest of her life away from her daughter. Jeanne’s body is barely cold in the ground - _mon Dieu_ , it has been less than a year - and she glares at her last remaining family, silently daring the woman to mention her mother by name so she has reason to shove her hidden blade into Madeleine's throat.

Madeleine wisely refrains from bringing her up. “You are one and forty, Aveline.”

When Aveline does nothing, _says_ nothing, Madeleine grows frustrated.

“You still have time, but only just; you _must_ act. It is time you decide on an alpha. Your duty to your family name can no longer be avoided.”

Aveline stares at her in amazement, hardly believing her ears. “You expect me to find an alpha. Here. Today.”

Her and Madeleine's partnership is an uneasy obligation to bear, even after two decades of working together. Were it not for Connor and the treaty he has so carefully cultivated between the Assassins and Templars in the Colonies, were it not for Madeleine's success at aiding the slaves and work towards abolition, she would gladly put an end to it right there and then. It is clear Madeleine has grown to genuinely care about Aveline, despite her nature, but Aveline is not ready to admit to the same.

“Your father often talked about it. He would not see you bonded to just anybody, but he would wish you to be happy – ”

“Have a care, madame. You of all people should know better than to bring up my father. For a time, you considered his death a success. If this is your attempt at atonement now that your past discomforts you, I would rather you stayed silent on the subject.”

Madeleine pauses and takes a step forward; then another, until she is close enough to take Aveline by the hand. For a moment, Aveline is transported back in time, to a moment when she was still small and frightened, and Madeleine had been safe, holding her hand like she is cradling it now.

Aveline allows it and Madeleine squeezes her hand in support.

“I know you have wished for children. A child of your own. Your father would wish the same. Is your faith in your brothers and sisters so weak, you cannot take some time away to get your personal affairs in order?”

Aveline's shoulders slump, and Madeleine pushes a lock of hair away from the omega's face.

“You must do this, Aveline. _Ne pas hésiter._ ”

Madeleine has always had a talent for steering people how she wishes and Aveline finds she has no energy to argue with her. Not on this subject that has plagued her thoughts longer than she is willing to admit.

*

Aveline steps out of the study, and already doubt is settling in.

She looks handsome tonight; the light from the many candles catch into the small golden threads in the embroidery of her sleeves, small ribbons and a feather are artfully fashioned into her oiled and styled hair. She blends in well, even with all the younger omegas on display tonight, if the appreciative looks she gets from the passing alphas are any indication. All this she knows and it does not make a difference. It is not nerves that keep her from her supposed goal.

She takes in the scene. To her surprise, she identifies a friendly face among the dancing and moving figures. Gérald Blanc is standing by himself at the other side of the room. He looks out of place, and instantly, she feels like rescuing him. She makes to go to him but pauses, an unhappy feeling unfurling inside her chest. Before she can dwell on it too long however, her decision is made for her when Gérald turns his head and spots her.

Aveline gifts him with a smile and strides forward until they are face to face.

“Good evening, monsieur Blanc.”

“Good evening, mademoiselle.”

“I did not think I would get the pleasure of your company tonight.”

Gérald makes a non-committal sound and ducks his head, looking all the more shy for it. “Yes. Well. Madame de L'Isle requested I attend tonight. She was quite insistent, although she did not give me an explanation.”

Usually, it is Gérald who is left to confer in place of Aveline; Gérald's and Madeleine's tempers are better matched, as Madeleine is perfectly cordial so long as one does not try her temper or treat her with hostility – which Gérald never does. It is a boon for both sides. But he is no pushover either with his shrewd sense for business, and deceptively cunning, able to defend Aveline's interests when needed. It takes a lot for Madeleine to push him to do something he would rather not.

Aveline turns to look back to where she came from and sees Madeleine disappear into the crowd. She finds herself entertained by the obvious ploy - for it is not just any alpha she was supposed to be on the lookout for and Madeleine had made it seem like Aveline had to do right by her _title_ \- and moved by Madeleine's approval of a man with nothing but his - _her_ \- business to recommend him. Emboldened by the gesture, Aveline steps closer to speak in Gérald's ear.

“A lady could do with a dance partner on a night like this,” she murmurs, “do you not agree, monsieur?”

Gérald stares at her when she pulls back, does not move from his place. She waits until he is ready.

“I... I would be honored to. I mean, not that I would presume... That is...” As Aveline watches him fondly, he finally stops stammering, seemingly frustrated with himself. He takes a deep breath and continues. “Would you care for a dance?”

They are both interrupted by the sudden arrival of two eager gentlemen, one whom she recognizes, as he proceeds to introduce the other gentleman in his company.

“Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance, mademoiselle?” Her new acquaintance asks. Aveline looks for Gérald, but he has slipped away unnoticed. It is likely he will be gone from the premises by the time dancers have taken position for the next piece.

After she has humored the smitten alpha with a dance, and politely declines to follow it with another, she makes for her carriage, her mood dampened.

*

_Is it a game of flats you fancy then?_

*

Patience runs her hands up and down Aveline's left thigh, as she lifts the whole leg up to rest it at her shoulder. She turns to kiss the knee and Aveline remains boneless on the mussed-up bed, fingers curling against the bars of the bedframe behind her. Patience presses close, knees spread wide and low as the two bodies fit themselves against each other, starting up a slow rhythm and grind. Their combined slick makes for a smooth slide, teasing at both their nubs and Aveline welcomes the pulsing need to come again. They have been at this for hours; even outside Aveline's heat, Patience finds the energy to go on and on, a sure sign of a healthy alpha.

Patience leans closer to gently bite at one of Aveline's dark nipples, pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger. Aveline rewards her with a moan and almost finishes at the thought of milk spilling from her round breasts. They would be so full and tight. Patience would grab and squeeze until the swollen nipples burst with large streams of milk, leaving Aveline deliciously empty.

The fantasy feels so real that when Patience finally nurses her nipple, the omega comes harder than she ever has before. The shock leaves her half-delirious and she is helpless to aid Patience in her quest to follow Aveline over the edge. Patience smiles and tells the omega to rest, and images of the younger woman's undulating body follow Aveline into oblivion.

*

Since Aveline recruited her to the Brotherhood four years ago, Patience has been persistent in her pursuit of the omega. At first Aveline had dismissed it as a young alpha's passing fancy - the alpha was prone to rash decisions, still is - but Patience has proven to be single-minded and possessive in her goals. Aveline had flirted back from the very beginning, at first to amuse herself, but to her surprise she found her words turn genuine with the passing of time.

Under Connor's tutelage, Patience has flourished into a capable Assassin, easily rivaling Connor's other recruits even without the help of her charm. Aveline feels strangely proud of the alpha; she feels secure in the knowledge that should something happen to her, Patience would be there to pick up the mantle.

Aveline lets her fingers travel over the sleeping figure at her side. Patience seems younger now that she is sleeping; she will seem younger still when morning comes and Aveline leaves her side.

Aveline loves this girl but she cannot see a future with the alpha. Their work keeps them apart for long stretches of time - Aveline needs someone who will be there at her side every day - and she cannot, would never _want to_ , ask Patience to _abandon_ the work the alpha has dedicated her life to. And suppose she did ask for a mating bite, what then? For all Aveline loves the alpha's scent and taste, a female alpha can never give her children.

And then there is Gérald.

Gentle, shy Gérald who is unlike any alpha she has ever met and whom Aveline loves just as surely as she loves Patience; more, even. Gérald, who has never asked for anything, not from Aveline, even after he made his feelings clear to her. It has been many years since; would he even have her? She did not outright reject him as she should have, had she been a better person. A lesser alpha would have taken her ensuing silence as consent, as a promise to be his. After all these years, Gérald has yet to ask for something so simple as an explanation, something he more than deserves.

Aveline wonders, not for the first time, whether, as of late, she has been so devoted to her work because she does not want to make a clear choice between the two alphas. But she must, and so she shall. Even if she ends up alone.

*

Aveline finally addresses her lover, as the alpha ties a scarf around her wild locks. “Patience.”

Patience smirks at her and leans in close, giving Aveline a quick peck on the cheek. “You wish to discuss something.”

“I think – ”

“ – we should part ways.”

“I want to – ”

“ – start a family. Yes, I have known for quite some time. Even if I was inclined to think otherwise, the way you finished last night would make anyone suspicious. I do not remember you being quite so sensitive.” _And omegas in need of progeny exhibit certain behaviors_ , is what goes unsaid.

Patience's words are tinged with amusement and Aveline glares at her person, annoyed. Patience's charm in never out of reach and Aveline is once again reminded just how truthful her own statement has proven to be, when she said she wanted Patience, _charmless_.

Patience snickers in full knowledge of what her omega must be thinking as she lays another kiss on Aveline, this time on the lips.

“I am sorry to let go of you. You are by far the most exquisite omega I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. But,” she caresses the omega's mating gland with something like regret, “ _this_ was never in our cards. Do not be sad for me, as I will not be sad for you. My competition is worthy. He has had you longer than I have had you, and he will make you happy in ways I cannot. It is not merely children I speak of.”

Aveline sighs. “It is me who is supposed to be the one to comfort _you_.” She sinks into her girl's embrace, their last, and they stay like that for a while.

*

Gérald spends most of his days at the warehouse. Today he is inside the headquarters, mulling over the latest shipments but he finds himself distracted. Aveline is to meet with him today, fresh off a mission and Gérald's stomach is tied in knots. Still suffering from embarrassment, he would gladly forget their last encounter at the ball. The less said the better.

A warm hand at his shoulder makes him stumble, and only years of being similarly greeted stop him from crying out in alarm. It is Aveline, of course, who greets him. When is it not?

“Hello, Gérald.” And there it is, that smile again.

“How, ah, was your mission?” Aveline looks no worse for wear and Gérald allows himself to relax. “I take it everything went well?” Aveline goes on to explain every particular and name as Gérald writes them down in his records; the two of them are more efficient, like this. They work out the details for the next order of business, pouring over maps and documents as they go. Is it any wonder he is lulled into a false sense of security?

As their meeting comes to a close, Gérald gets ready to bid Aveline good night. Normally, Aveline would walk out the door but today she stays. Aveline clasps his shoulder in a friendly gesture, but unlike times previous, she lets her hand travel down to his elbow, then his wrist, before her fingers find his. She is being too friendly.

“Gérald,” she begins. “I owe you an apology.”

Feeling raw, Gérald swallows and shakes his head. “It can wait.”

But Aveline is without mercy.

“I have not been very gallant towards you. Too long have you loved me, and equally long have I encouraged it, only to remain silent. For the longest time, I had no plans of becoming bonded, and you mean too much for me to have pursued a mere dalliance with you. Had I rejected you, you would have been free to pursue others as your honor dictated, but I am a selfish creature by nature. Do I need to speak more plainly?”

Gérald is hit with a bout of dizziness and his skin feels clammy. “I think you will have to,” he manages to croak out.

“I love you.”

Gérald does not realize he is crying until Aveline wipes away an errant tear, and then she leans closer to pull his face down, placing a kiss on each eyelid. “Forgive me?” And what can he do but nod? Were he capable of denying her _anything_ , she would not still possess his heart.

Aveline waits until he can face her again; her words are light, but there is sorrow in her eyes. “I never did get that dance with you.”

“But there is no music,” he protests, and it sounds weak even to his own ears.

“Lucky then, that your voice is so beautiful. Will you sing for me?”

He cannot manage words to a single song, not in his state, but he begins to hum, and Aveline is equally enchanted. They move around the room to its tune, slowly, until the last note. They are loathe to let each other go, so they do not, and so they stay.

*

Translations:

mon Dieu = my God

ne pas hésiter = do not hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Imma let you finish, but Gérald is the cutest AC character of all time. Of. All. Time.
> 
> The ending was inspired by Gérald's lovely voice (I replayed the sequences with him a lot just so I could listen to him again) and apparently, I'm not alone in this because according to fanon, Gérald singing/humming is a thing. I almost changed the ending because it's been done before but you know what, I'm more than happy to perpetuate this ~~myth~~ fact.


End file.
